Chains: Correntes Temporais
by Carla Luz
Summary: Além de tratar do assunto "Rocketshipping", aqui, se revelam todos os segredos não contados durante a saga...Inclusive a verdadeira origem de Ash e a ligação que todos os personagens têm entre si, desde o começo... Explore o mundo oculto de cada um deles!
1. A Nova Era

**Prólogo**

No continente Johto, encontra-se a mística Floresta de Ilex. Um guardião zela por ela como um santuário. Apesar da frágil aparência, Celebi, cuja lenda diz que é capaz de viajar no tempo, é inteligente e tem grandes poderes. Ele parece ser único e avistá-lo é quase impossível. Muitas histórias envolvendo Celebi foram e são contadas, o que o fez se tornar uma espécie de divindade. Esta, contada aqui, é uma dessas histórias.

Celebi sempre passeava livremente por sua querida floresta, observando e certificando se tudo estava em ordem. Mal sabia, o pequenino, que já vinha sendo também observado há muito tempo...

Sim... Aquela organização que cultuava o poder e tinha a frieza como regra principal, desejava ter os poderes do Guardião do Tempo em suas mãos e espreitava todos os seus _passos_. Já estava preparada a armadilha perfeita.

Seu voo foi bruscamente interrompido quando Celebi foi de encontro com uma espécie de parede. Assustado, ele voou para direção oposta e o mesmo aconteceu, tentou outra, e mais outra, mas sempre se deparava com a barreira invisível. Não havia mais saída! Tentou finalmente usar seus poderes para sumir dali, mas foi em vão, pareciam não ter mais efeito, provavelmente devido a alguma energia que "gaiola" gerava, e quanto mais ele tentava, mais fraco se sentia.

- Como imaginamos. O dispositivo funcionou perfeitamente! - A silhueta de um homem surgiu de trás das árvores - Vejam como ele ainda tenta atacar! - Debochou com um meio sorriso

- Já está fraco! Capturem! - Outro homem apareceu e depois dele, mais cinco, todos com vestimentas escuras e equipamentos estranhos. Alguns usavam máscaras outros lenços ou chapéus que ocultavam parte de seus rostos, e em seus peitos destacava-se no brilho de suas lanternas uma única letra: "R".

O escudo foi desativado e Celebi caiu desacordado. Um dos homens se apróximou, e rápidamente, o colocou numa capsula.

- Levem-no para o Quartel General! – Diz outro homem, que se destacava por ter o uniforme com alguns detalhes brancos. Este pareceu estar liderando o pequeno grupo. Dois dos subordinados pegaram a cápsula nos braços e partiram para o QG.

** A Nova Era**

Três semanas se passaram desde a captura do Pokémon.

Estamos agora no continente Kanto. No meio de uma densa floresta não muito conhecida, encontra-se o Quartel General da Equipe Rocket, uma grande fortaleza, lugar de treinamento e de muitos sonhos para alguns, mas para outros, é uma verdadeira prisão...

No terraço de um dos prédios da fortaleza, uma bela menina uniformizada caminhava. Parava as vezes na sacada, se apoiando na proteção de grades e ficava olhando fixamente para o horizonte, voltando a caminhar logo depois. A jovem _Rocket, _estava em seus doze anos de idade, costumava usar seus longos cabelos presos no alto da cabeça em um rabo-de-cavalo. Deixava duas mechas mais curtas e desbotadas em cor-de-rosa nas pontas, soltas, uma de cada lado de seu delicado rosto, e uma parte de uma dessas era rebelde e se soltava, roçando seu nariz as vezes. Eram esses lindos cabelos de cor violeta que naquele momento, estavam belamente mesclados ao tom alaranjado dos raios de sol poente. Seu uniforme era preto e branco com a letra "_R_" em carmim no peito, que indicava que a moça era de classe superior aos outros membros. Ali ela cresceu, mas nunca teve uma família. Foi trazida ainda muito pequena pelo seu líder e treinada para ser sua principal agente. Alguns podem achar que isto foi exploração, mas para o sombrio líder da _Equipe Rocket,_ não existe nada no mundo que tenha valor além do poder a qualquer custo.

Tudo o que contaram à menina foi que seus pais foram corajosos e fortes, e que morreram bravamente, salvando a _Organização _da ruína. Se tornaram então, lendas e inspiração para muitos ali dentro, principalmente para ela.

Debruçada nas grades e perdida em pensamentos, seus olhos azul-esverdeados encontravam-se novamente fixos no horizonte em que o sol agora se escondia aos poucos. A preocupação misturada com dúvida eram visíveis em sua feição.

- Será que estou mesmo agindo errado?...

Ela então percebeu alguém se aproximando

- Jennifer, querida! Lamento por você - Debochou outra garota, mais velha, que levava as mãos à cintura.

Sem se mostrar nem um pouco surpresa, a mais jovem virou-se e encarou a outra. Esta tinha grandes cachos dourados até a altura do pescoço, olhos azuis, e um uniforme aparentemente da mesma classe da primeira.

- Não preciso de sua pena, Domino! - Respondeu

- Isto é o mínimo que eu poderia sentir por você... Peninha! – Disse acenando com uma das mãos, tentando diminuir sua companheira ainda mais - É o que fracassados merecem... _"filha de magikarp, magikarp é"_!

- _Cala a boca_! Você não sabe nada sobre eles! – A raiva ferveu em seu rosto

- Acredita mesmo no que dizem? Hahahahahaha! Que idiota! - Riu alto, abafando o riso depois com a mão – Eu os conheci. Se você não acredita, apenas aviso: Siga os passos deles e vai cair direto no poço do fracasso! Fique aí então com suas ilusões ridículas, queridinha do chefe! Alias, ele quer vê-la...

Era clara a inveja que sentia da mais jovem. Enrrugou o rosto antes de dar as costas e seguir caminhando, rindo sarcasticamente, sem parar seus comentários maldosos.

Jennifer apertou os punhos, mas se segurou naquele momento. Estava ainda mais preocupada após ouvir que fora convocada. Ela respirou fundo e partiu para a sala do Líder.

Chegando no local, ela sinalizou para um dos guardas do corredor, que abriram a grande porta de ferro, permitindo sua entrada. A grande sala de teto alto era diferente das outras localidades internas. Tinha objetos de decoração antigos em toda parte, uma grande janela de madeira no estilo do século passado, e no centro uma mesa, também de madeira, com a única luxuosa poltrona verde, que mais parecia um trono. Nela, estava _ele_, o poderoso, em sua imponente silhueta sombria em contraste com a luz do crepúsculo que adentrava a sala.

Jennifer estremeceu um pouco com a situação, que acontecia com frequência, mas mesmo assim, era sempre estranha a sensação de estar ali. Permaneceu de pé, em frente a porta, calada por alguns segundos. Ele pareceu não notar sua chegada, ela então, quebrou o silêncio

- Pois não, senhor?

O homem virou-se em sua poltrona. Seu rosto não era muito conhecido entre os _Rockets_. Jennifer era uma das poucas que o conhecia

- Jennifer, o quê está acontecendo com você? Sempre cumpriu muito bem todas suas designações, e agora Isto?! Já não é a primeira vez que deixa uma presa escapar desse jeito! Está me envergonhando! - Deu uma pausa, mas a garota não conseguia argumentar e ele continuou - Espero que não esteja se deixando levar por emoções baratas! Não irei tolerar isso novamente!

- Sim senhor! Me desculpe - Respondeu, cabisbaixa

Saiu do recinto ainda mais perplexa do que antes de entrar. Domino estava no corredor, encostada em um dos pilares, de braços cruzados. Parecia ter ouvido toda a bronca.

- É demais para você, não é, lindinha? Ele não devia nem ter te trazido para a _Equipe Rocket. _Logo _eu _estarei de volta ao meu lugar! Lugar que VOCÊ roubou!Nem pena sinto mais... Isto é para os fracos, como você! Só lamento, queridinha.

Jennifer escutou tudo em silêncio, olhando para o chão, corada, e logo voltou a caminhar procurando sair o mais rápido dali. Uma pergunta latejava insistentemente em sua cabeça -"O que é certo e errado afinal?"


	2. A Viagem

**A Viagem**

" - Preciso voltar a ser quem fui designada a ser... não ter piedade de ninguém, mas... parece que quanto mais tento..." - Olhou por uma das janelas e viu a lua crescente - "Sinto que isto é errado... O que papai e mamãe fariam no meu lugar? Será mesmo que eles eram assim?"

_- Pensamento Flash Back-_

"_Os maiores agentes de toda a história da Organização. Foram os mais ágeis e perspicazes até hoje. Agiam com frieza e destreza, treinavam seus pokémon como nenhum outro, e os tinham no mais alto nível. Participavam das mais perigosas missões, pondo em risco suas próprias vidas. O Casal contava com a ajuda de um pokémon excepcional, que podia facilmente ser comparado a um ser humano; ele falava, e suas palavras eram sabias e preciosas._

_Certa vez, o QG foi subitamente atacado por um outro grupo. Prontamente, a dupla liderou o esquadrão de defesa, enquanto protegiam alguém que o antigo líder prezava. Foram encontrados, mas lutaram bravamente, até que o protegido foi encurralado e ia ser exterminado. Num ato heróico, sacrificaram-se para salvar a vida dele._"

_-Fim do Flash Back-_

- Mamãe... Papai... vocês foram heróis, não tinham medo de nada... não se importavam com o que os outros sentiam... Só cumpriam ordens. Mas, salvaram uma vida. Preciso tanto de vocês agora... Preciso de respostas... – Ela se perde ainda mais nas lembranças, até que é despertada uma grande balbúrdia ao som de alarme tomando conta do recinto.

- O que é isso?!

Jennifer correu na direção de onde vinha uma gritaria, até que houve uma grande explosão. Chegou rapidamente no Setor de Pesquisas, e em toda parte ecoavam alertas "_Convocando unidades de defesa! Humano não autorizado na base!_"-"_Agentes, compareçam ao laboratório imediatamente!_" - "_Perigo! Sujeito de estudos escapou, é uma Emergência!_" - _"Portões do setor 16 totalmente destruídos! Ativar campo de força!" _Continuou correndo e, quando tentou ver o que acontecia, percebeu um vulto em meio a fumaça, que aos poucos foi se dissipando: Um estranho _homem_ usando uma de capa azul-escura e um grande chapéu, que não permitiu que ela o identificasse.

Seus olhares se cruzaram numa fração de segundos, e sua atenção foi desviada por um pequeno pokémon que estava do lado do misterioso homem: Corpo amarelo com listras castanhas nas costas, orelhas pontudas e bochechas brilhantes; faíscas o elvonviam. Era lógico que eles eram os responsáveis pelo que havia acontecido. A primeira reação de Jennifer foi se prostrar imediatamente para procurar uma de suas pokébolas em seu cinto, mas, quando ela voltou a buscá-los, não encontrou mais. Restaram apenas a fumaça e o caos.

Próximo dali, estava o homem que lhe dera um sermão mais cedo. A garota correu até lá, enquanto ele ordenava aos agentes que chegavam

- Não deixem ele escapar! O quê estão esperando?! Liguem o campo de força, _AGORA_!

- Já providenciamos, meu senhor! - Respondeu um dos homens

- O que houve, senhor? - Perguntou Jennifer, ofegante

- Jennifer! Era você quem eu procurava! Não fique parada aí! Celebi escapou da cápsula de segurança! Estamos todos em perigo, encontre-o antes que saia do prédio! Mate-o se for necessário!

- S-sim, senhor! - Abriu ainda mais os olhos, totalmente horrorizada. Ela tremia como nunca

- Senhor! Celebi foi identificado no Setor Quatro! - Outro agente se aproximou as pressas e a garota partiu imediatamente a procura.

Jennifer corria muito mas não notara que Domino a seguia, não muito longe - Somente uma pessoa pode fazer este serviço! – Gritava enquanto tentava alcançar a jovem

- Domino! Fique fora disso! Pode ser perigoso para nós duas!

Ela então, ouviu um zunido logo a frente e o seguiu, entrando em uma sala escura com coisas empilhadas. Domino passou direto por ela, sem perceber nada. Dentro da sala, Jennifer avistou uma fraca luz esverdeada em um canto, e com muito temor se aproximou, percebendo o pequeno pokémon entre a claridade. Era realmente muito pequeno, e caberia em suas mãos, ela pensou.

O medo passou imediatamente, e ela tentou uma aproximação maior

- Então, você é o Celebi... Não vou te machucar. Só quero te ajudar - Disse sorrindo - Eu... imagino o quão assustador é ficar preso... - Conversou com ele, e seus grandes olhos azuis encontraram os dela. Ela sentiu-se envolvida naquela luz, que os tranquilizava - Tenha calma.. confie em mim. Venha comigo, Celebi. Vou tirar você daqui! – Estendeu uma das mãos a ele, mas foram interrompidos por alguém que chegou aos berros

- Não! Eu quem vou pegá-lo! – Domino surgiu e se jogou na direção do pokémon

- Não faça isso! – Jennifer avançou e o envolveu nos braços quando a outra tentou agarrá-lo.

O pequeno ficou desesperado e sua luz se expandiu, preenchendo toda a sala. Neste momento, Jennifer fechou os olhos e seu coração, em sincronia com o do pokémon, dispararam - _Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ - Um grande clarão surgiu, e nada mais se viu...

Jennifer abriu os olhos, com esforço, como se estivesse despertando de um longo sono. Viu árvores altas com copas volumosas e a fraca luz da lua _cheia _tentando passar entre as folha_s_. Ela olhou para os lados e percebeu que estava em uma escura floresta, em plena madrugada... e sozinha! Andou um pouco, procurando pelo QG, mas nada achou, e não reconhecia aquele lugar. Encostou em uma árvore e se abaixou, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas, levou os braços à cabeça e sentiu medo, muito medo. Pensava em seus pais, mais do que nunca. Agora, chamava por eles - Mamãe... Papai... me ajudem...

Algumas lágrimas tentaram escapar, mas ela as segurou o máximo que pode. Apesar de ser uma _Rocket_, era apenas uma criança, e nunca estivera sozinha, a noite, em uma floresta perigosa.

Ali ela ficou por um longo tempo, tremendo na esperança do dia vir logo; e não faltava muito para isto. Nem havia passado por sua cabeça, usar um de seus pokémon para tentar sair dali ou lhe fazer companhia. Estava completamente assustada.

Não muito longe, duas pessoas passavam, acompanhadas de um pokémon. Este, que tinha uma audição poderosa, ouviu sussurros vindos do meio da mata.

- Pessoal! Tem alguma coisa ali!

- Hã?

- Será um pokémon, Jessie?

- Meowth está sonhando ainda, James! Até parece que você não o conhece...

- Quem está sonhando? Venham! - O pokémon correu para o meio dos arbustos e os dois o seguiram

Ouvindo o barulho de algo se aproximar, Jenniffer se escondeu no primeiro matagal que viu, e ficou em silêncio. Escutou três vozes cada vez mais perto.

- Eu disse que não era nada! Meowth está ouvindo coisas! - A mulher resmungou

- Nya... Pode ser um pokémon fantasma, ué!

- Não seja ridículo! E faça silêncio! – Jessie segurava uma lanterna, e a apontava para todas as direções, seguia o pokémon e logo atrás estava seu companheiro. A garota indefesa logo percebeu as figuras e soltou um grito, tapando a boca com as mãos logo em seguida. Mas quando fez isso, já tinha a luz ofuscante da lanterna sobre seu rosto. Ela ficou atônita e com os olhos arregalados.

- É uma menininha! – disse Meowth, um pouco desapontado

- Tadinha! Está perdida? - Perguntou James

- Acho que já a vi antes... - Jessie olha com desconfiança

A pequena continuou sem dizer nada. Sentia uma mistura de e pavor e alívio, continuava tão confusa quanto antes, e sua cabeça se encheu de mais perguntas.

- O que foi, menina? Vai dizer algo ou está zombando da gente?

- Calma Jessie... não vê que ela está com medo? – O rapaz tentou então, uma aproximação – Olá, meu nome é James, e o seu? – Sorriu serenamente

Eles não tiveram resposta. Reparam suas roupas e logo encontraram o "_R_" em sua blusa. Nesse instante, ela se levantou e fugiu antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Espere! - James partiu logo atrás, o mesmo fizeram os outros, mas logo a perderam de vista.

Jennifer correu, sem rumo, pela densa floresta, até que bateu em algo. Era uma grande árvore com muitos casulos e um enxame de Beedrils, que despertaram nem um pouco felizes. Ofegante, conseguiu dar um salto e correu mais, e mais, saltando entre galhos e espinhos, que abriam feridas e arranhões em sua pele. Foi impedida de continuar, quando uma vinha enroscou em seu pé, fazendo-a cair em um buraco raso. Esgotada, ela não pôde mais se levantar.

O enxame logo a alcançou, pronto para atacar, quando uma rajada de fumaça surgiu, deixando as Beedrils perdidas. Em seguida, uma chuva de dardos brilhantes acertou uma.. e depois outra, e logo todas estavam em fuga.

- Muito bem, Weezing! – James chegou logo atrás de seu pokémon. Jessie, acompanhada de seu Arbok, e Meowth, com eles - Lá está ela! Está machucada! – O rapaz correu até ela - Menina! Aguente firme! - A colocou nos braços.

- Vamos levá-la para nossa cabana, rápido! – Diz sua parceira, preocupada

- _Pa...pai..._ – A menina murmurou, delirante, muito cansada. Mal conseguia enxergar o que acontecia. Enfim, desmaiou nos braços de seu protetor.

James se assustou com o que só ele ouviu, e sentiu um pouco de ansiedade.

A pequena Jennifer despertou confortavelmente, recebendo os primeiros raios de sol em seu pálido rosto. Abriu os olhos e viu que estava em um lugar novo, muito melhor que o anterior. Paredes de madeira velha de carvalho, uma pequena janela ao lado de seu leito, móveis improvisados com troncos e pedras, e um cheiro delicioso no ar. Era um recinto bem minúsculo, mas acolhedor.

As lembranças do que acontecera foram voltando aos poucos, e ela tentava entender, sem sucesso, o que havia acontecido. Viu o homem que a salvara, sentado ao seu lado, atento e preocupado. Viu a moça atrás dele, de costas; parecia estar cozinhando. Viu também o pokémon falante, caminhando pela sala. Então, uma mão fria pousou em sua testa - Ela está acordando, Jess – Acariciou seu rosto – Se sente melhor?

Jennifer tenta organizar seus pensamentos antes de responder - _"São eles! Como isso é possível?! O que está acontecendo?! Será que..._"

- E...estou... - Respondeu, completamente confusa. Jessie e Meowth se aproximaram.

- Qual é seu nome? - Meowth perguntou.

- Jen... Jennifer.

- Estranho. Nunca ouvi falar dela. - Jessie coçou a cabeça.

- Nyah! Deve ser novata... mas e esse uniforme? - Ele continuou, mas a garota pareceu sofrer uma tontura, e James logo a apoiou nos braços novamente.

- _Papai... - _Apagou novamente

Dessa vez todos ouviram, e os olhares se voltaram para o moço.

- Como é que é?! Eu... ouvi bem? Que história é essa?! - Jessie se exaltou um pouco

- O que andou fazendo, eim? - Meowth perguntou boquiaberto, e ao mesmo tempo foi sarcástico - James é papai? Nyahahahahaha!

- Ela está está delirando! Não é nada disso! - Ele responde, completamente constrangido e um pouco irritado

- É bom mesmo isso ser apenas delírio!

- Sinto cheiro de ciúmes? - Meowth provoca a mulher e é logo esbofeteado por ela.

- Cala a boca!


	3. Antigas novas Aventuras

**Antigas Novas Aventuras**

Após um bom tempo desacordada, Jennifer despertou novamente, mas desta vez, permaneceu de olhos fechados, imóvel, fingindo que ainda dormia.

"- Jessie... James, e Meowth! Como na história que contam... São meus... meus pais! Isto..."- Imediatamente, a lembrança de Celebi veio em sua mente - " São apenas lendas, Celebi não pode... mas... ele fez! Me trouxe ao passado, ao encontro deles! Será que leu meus pensamentos?" - Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Jessie se aproximando do leito com um prato de sopa.

- Olá Bela adormecida... Já iamos te acordar – James, como sempre delicado, ajudou a garota a se sentar.

- Olá, senhor James – Respondeu com um doce sorriso enquanto a moça lhe entregava o alimento

- Olha só... aprendeu seu nome rápido - Jessie tentou conter a indignação - Você dormiu por quase dois dias. Coma algo antes que desmaie de novo!

Ela agradeceu, um pouco envergonhada, acenando com a cabeça, e se pos a comer sem mais nada dizer.

- Você é da Equipe Rocket... Não me lembro de te-la visto antes – A veterana não parava de observar a garotinha, que abaixou os olhos e ficou corada.

- Que tipo de uniforme é esse? Ele é diferente – James completou, curioso

Num impulso, ia começar a contar tudo que lhe ocorrera, mas se lembrou de uma palestra que assistiu no _QG_

_- Flash Back -_

" – _Celebi, o pokémon Planta/Psíquico. É conhecido como o viajante do tempo, observações recentes indicam que seus poderes podem ser bem maiores do que os céticos imaginam. Estamos estudando uma forma de capturá-lo para estudos._

_Uma mulher usando um uniforme branco segurava uma espécie avançada de Pokédex, onde apareceu a imagem do pokémon em questão._

_- Ele pode levar pessoas ao passado e futuro? - Alguém ali pergunta_

_- Não há fatos que provem... apenas lendas. Dizem que muitos já o fizeram, mas desapareceram ou tiveram um triste fim por interferirem no rumo da história. Se for realmente possível, não é aconselhável interagir com as pessoas de outro tempo... é perigoso e pode ser fatal."_

_-Fim do Flash Back-_

_- _Eu nem deveria estar aqui! - Ela exclamou após se lembrar do que ouvira

- Por que? - James perguntou

- Perdão... Eu... - tentou formular uma boa desculpa

- Nyah! Estamos esperando... - Meowth insistiu

Ela respirou fundo e prosseguiu

- Sou agente especial, estava em uma missão especial realmente difícil e acabei fracassando. Não posso voltar ao _QG_, e não tenho para onde ir...

- Como é? Você foi enviada a uma missão especial? - Jessie não acreditou a princípio, e fez uma pequena conferência com James e Meowth - Vocês ouviram isso?

- Ela parece ser muito importante, Jess! Deve ser braço-direito do _chefe _ou algo assim. Por isso nunca a vimos antes! – James cochichou com admiração

- Será mesmo verdade? – Meowth duvidou

- Pelas cores do uniforme dela, parece estar dizendo a verdade. Como pode uma pirralha tão jovem estar acima da gente? Nos sacrificamos tanto e o chefe nunca nos deu valor... - Jessie não conseguiu conter a inveja.

- É injusto! – Completou Meowth

- Qual é, pessoal? Vamos dar uma chance. Ela está triste, precisamos ajudar - James encerrou e voltaram à garota

- Você disse que seu nome é Jennifer, não é? Perfeito! Combina com a gente! Jessie, James e Jennifer! - Ele brincou alegremente, fazendo um sorriso surgir na menina.

- Interessante mesmo. Bem, Jennnifer, o que pretende fazer então? - Jessie estava menos áspera

- Eu não sei bem, senhorita... Como eu disse, não tenho pra onde ir agora... sou uma deserdada.

Como um garoto que pede ao pai que possa ficar com o mascote que o seguira, James olhou para sua companheira, comovido, fazendo um pedido silencioso ao coração da mesma. Ela logo entendeu e o correspondeu com um olhar de ternura e um breve sorriso. Animado, ele tocou amigavelmente o ombro da "novata", que olhava para eles ansiosa e emocionada - É isso mesmo. Junte-se a nós, parceira!

- S...só posso estar sonhando... – Seus lábios se abriram num sorriso completo, e ela olhou diretamente para James, que corou um pouco. Depois voltou-se para sua parceira - Posso mesmo, senhorita?

- Claro... mas me chame de Jessie! – Piscou simpaticamente para a menina

- Seja bem vinda, Nyah! – Meowth os juntou em um só abraço e pulou em cima de todos

- Por que ela ficou tão animada com isso? – Jessie sussurrou depois para James

- Eu sei lá… ela nem ficou espantada com o fato do Meowth falar mais que a boca! – Cochichou de volta.

- Eu ouvi essa hein! – O felino disse, irritado

A jovem se afastou, tentando se conter - Vocês são meus ídolos! Heróis... uma _lenda_!

O trio se encheu de orgulho

- Somos uma lenda... hehe... – James riu envergonhado, levando a mão à nuca.

- Tem uma boa percepção, pirralha! Somos mesmo muito famosos! – Jessie disse cheia de pompa.

- Verdade! Somos muito conhecidos por fracassa... – Os dois interromperam bruscamente o pokémon, lhe tapando a boca

- Hehehehe... Somos muito conhecidos por nossos grandes feitos! – Jessie deu um fim diferente ao comentário de Meowth.

Jennifer riu baixinho, se divertindo com eles - Sei que vocês me ajudarão! Acredito em vocês!

Correu então, na direção de James, e o abraçou - Obrigada. Vocês são minha inspiração...

Jessie não gostou muito da ação da menina e pigarreou alto. A garota largou o rapaz imediatamente e se aproximou da mulher, com timidez, dando-lhe um abraço também. Jessie imediatamente a afastou com um leve empurrão

- Não pense que se juntar a nós, signifique que já temos alguma intimidade! - Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos com desprezo.

- Me desculpe - Ela ignorou a repreensão e sorriu, mesmo assim. Voltou para o lado de James

- Não chegue tão perto dele! - Jessie resmungou novamente

- Não se preocupe, Jessie. Ele não vai te trocar - Disse Meowth com sarcasmo, e em seguida é pisoteado pelo casal injuriado - Cala a boca, Meowth! - Disseram juntos.

A cena provocou risos novamente na garotinha.

Na manhã seguinte, o grupo e sua nova integrante, partiram para cumprir seus _deveres_. Ela estava ansiosa e com grande expectativa - "_O que será que eles fazem de tão importante?_". Não saía de perto de James, e sempre se pegava observando-o. Isso parecia deixar Jessie incomodada e mais irritada que o normal.

- O que foi, Jennifer? – Perguntou ele, um pouco constrangido

- Er...- Ela olhou para o lado oposto, ruborizando - N-nada.

- Ela é uma gracinha, não é, Jess?

Jessie rosnou, fechou os punhos e continuou a caminhar, ignorando.

Andaram por um bom tempo, até que Jennifer não se segurou, apertou o passo e alcançou a estressada mulher.

- Jessie... para onde estamos indo?

- Vamos roubar pokémon, oras!

- Que pokémon? – Sorriu inocentemente

- Que tal esperar para ver? – Respondeu muito irritada

- Um Pikachu! - James respondeu, antes que Jessie começasse a gritar com a garota

- Mas... por que um Pikachu? Não é raro nem lendário... – A menina pareceu desapontada

- Fale menos e ande mais! – Jessie aumentou a voz e James tocou seus ombros, tentando acalmá-la.

- Calma, Jess! Ela é nova aqui!

Ela então, desenruga o rosto - Vamos logo!

Meowth, sentiu pena da garota e resolveu quebrar aquele clima

- Você tem algum pokémon, Jennifer?

Ela saltou assustada ao ouvir a pergunta

- Aaaaah! Meus pokémon! - Levou as mãos ao cinto, dando um suspiro de alívio em seguida - Estão todos aqui... Como pude me esquecer deles?! Por pouco não os perco na floresta.

- _Você_ tem Pokémon?! Mostre para nós! – Jessie ficou muito interessada e seus olhos brilharam. Agora ela sorria feito boba

- Como sou distraída! - Pegou uma de suas pokébolas, que brilhava como cetim, e a lançou no chão. O raio que dela saiu, expeliu uma interessante figura - Albali! Eu sinto muito! - Jennifer abraçou a criatura, e logo todos a identificaram.

Albali, a Sneasel. Pele fria e negra, assim como sua personalidade. Suas íris finas e amarelas se estreitaram quando ela abriu os olhos. Sua jóia, igualmente amarela, entre eles, brilhou à luz do sol.

- Você está bem? Por favor, me desculpe por ter te deixado tanto tempo trancada!

A pokémon olhou em volta, focalizou Jessie, James e Meowth, e se voltou a sua dona, confusa.

- O que está acontecendo, mestra? - Uma suave voz feminina brotou de seus lábios.

- _Ela... fala?! - _O trio exclamou, assombrado.


End file.
